Lost Souls. Discovered Bodies.
by X-Kid J
Summary: A power-hungry soul catcher captured the sun princess, Maras. She then made her move for Johnny Cage, Sonya, and Sub-Zero. Now, a few of the Earth Realm warriors have to rescue their friends.


**_Lost Souls. Discovered Bodies._**

**__**

**Intro:**

"Eeeyah!" Sonya Blade, drop dead gorgeous. She slammed her foot hard into a punching bag making an indentation. She continued to kick the bag wildly.

"What's wrong Sonya?" Kitana walked forward with her good friend, Jade following her. After the tournament entitled Mortal Kombat Trilogy, Jade betrayed her emperor, Shao Kahn. After defeating him, she rejoined forces with Kitana. Now, the two women were on Earth, being protectors of the Earth Realm...temporarily.

"Something happened, and Johnny's involved? Am I right?" Jade asked taking her dark hair out of a bun and placing it into a pony-tail. Jade ran forward and kicked the punching bag so hard that it flug off it's hook to the ceiling. "You can't trust men, Sonya."

"But Johnny's different than most men," Sonya sighed. "It all started when we walked downtown. Johnny told me he had to stop somewhere, and he said for me to wait in front of the Drug Store. When I looked around the ally-way, I saw him lying on the ground. He was with another woman!"

"There must be a reasonable explanation," Kitana said.

"No. Johnny's cheat," Jade said. Kitana shot Jade an evil look.

"You want an explanation? I can offer one," a young girl about 5'6 walked into the room. She wore a dark blue robe.

"You! You're the bitch that took Johnny from me!" Sonya ran forward. The girl placed her hand in front of her. Sonya eyes went blank, and out of her mouth flew her soul. Sonya's soul ran into the girl's hand.

"What? Who are you?" Kitana shouted drawing her fans.

"My name is Paralell. Step-daughter of Shang Tsung," the girl said. "Don't get in my way. That's my final warning."

"Eeeyah!" Kitana and Jade charged forward. When the swung their weapons at the girl, she disappeered.

**Chapter 1**

"Lord Raiden!" Lui Kang said stepping forward to the god of thunder. He walked deeper into the temple of Raiden. "I have just recieved knews from Kitana that Johnny and Sonya have been-"

"I know," a booming voice replied. "The soul catcher is the step-daughter of Shang Tsung. She calls herself Paralell. She steals souls and sends them into a paralell universe. Not only are Johnny and Sonya there, but Sub-Zero is as well."

"What should I do?"

"You know what you should do Lui Kang. You don't need my help. Seek the one called Nightcrawler. He'll bring you to Rain. They will help you in battle," Raiden disappeered.

"I will not fail."

**Chapter 2**

"How'd she get you in here? I thought the almight Sub-Zero was beter than that."

"Shut up, Cage!"

"Both of you, shut up!" Sonya yelled. "Obviously we are stuck in here for good. Jade and Kitana are probably on their way to save us. They saw me get captured."

"Well, if Jade's helping us, we are doomed," Sub-Zero joked.

"That's not funny. Jade helped defeat the emperor."

"Yes, and she also betrayed Kitana."

"Like you haven't, Sub-Zero?" Johnny Cage said lifting up his sun glasses. Sub-Zero snarled.

"You three fools will never survive," a young voice said. A girl with dark red hair walked towards the three fighters.

"I am Maras," the girl sighed. She created an orange light and blasted it in front of Sub-Zero. "I am the sun goddess." The girl stepped out into the shadows. Maras wore an orangey-yellow skin tight outfit. The outfit was sleeveless.

"How could a goddess get captured by that chump, Paralell?" Johnny Cage pointed out.

"Paralell is a witch. A very powerful witch."

"I don't trust you, but then again-" Sonya looked over at Johnny. "I don't trust anyone."

"Sonya! Paralell caught me off guard. I wasn't making out with her!" Johnny Cage said.

"Whatever," Sonya smirked. "Look sun goddess, can you help us get out of here?"

"Not until the paralell rip is open. And, it can only be opened by outsiders; meaning your friends from Earth," Maras answered. "We can only wait."

**Chapter 3**

"Paralell, we are here to make a deal," Liu Kang said. Paralell smiled.

"Give us a chance to rescue our friends. If we fail, our souls are yours. If we succeed, you'll release our friends and never bother Earth again. Including Edenia," Kitana said in a calm voice.

"You got yourselves a deal!" Paralell waved her hands in the air. Wind flew at the fighters and teleported them into another dimension. A monster made of smoke went at them.

"Jade, spear throw now!" Kitana yelled. Jade threw her spear at the monster made of smoke. The spear went through the monster completely.

"It didn't even hurt it!" Jade said surprised. Nightwolf ran forward and swiped the monster with his axe. The monster still wasn't hurt. The monster breathed smoke onto Jade and Nightwolf. The two fell back gasping for air.

"Fireball!" Lui Kang shot a flaming ball at the smoke monster. The fireball had no effect.

"Fools! Don't you know who I am?"

"Yeah, a servant to Paralell!" Kitana threw her fan at the monster. The fan swiped through. 

"You'll die now!" Rain shot a blue ball at the monster. The smoke took a human form. Then, Smoke emerged from it.

"I'm here to help you. I want to get back at Paralell," Smoke said. "Both Scorpion and I want her dead. Now, the rip is open!" A large gap went through the sky. Sonya, Johnny, Sub-Zero, and Maras came flying down.

"Who's the girl?" Jade asked.

"This is the sun goddess, Maras," Sonya said. "Where is Paralell?"

"Right here," Paralell walked forward. "You ready Maras?"

"Yes," Maras shot large yellow orbs at the fighters. Then, she walked to Paralell. The two merged into one woman.

"Maras? A trader?" Johnny asked himself.

"I am the evil queen of the sun! Maras is trapped. The woman that you thought was Maras was only a decoy," the evil queen laughed. "Prepare to die!"

"Not so fast!" Raiden bellowed. Thunder struck at the evil sun queen. She disappeered. The real Maras appeared to them.

"Thank you for saving me," Maras flew off heading towards the sun. Raiden smiled, "congradulations."

"On what?"

"You just rescued the sun princess. Now the light will always be shining on you," Raiden said. "Good job everyone. I am proud."

**THE END**

Sorry, I know this is a cheesy story. But, I just decided to write an MK Story for the heck of it. 


End file.
